Such golf counters have already been disclosed, particularly in GB Patent Nos. 309 613 and 310 401. These documents disclose mechanical golf counters, simultaneously displaying the score at all of the holes, but not allowing display of the time, because of their design. In parallel, there exist watches fitted with mechanical golf counters that display the score at the hole being played and the total score. This type of watch is certainly very useful for the golfer. However, the information concerning the number of strokes played for a hole is lost at the next hole. The player thus cannot return to the number of strokes played for a given hole and analyse his round hole by hole. Such devices are disclosed in EP Patent No. 1 099 459 and WO 00/54116.